Illusions
by Lost-Inside-You
Summary: Fagaku beats Sasuke for reasons unknown, And Itachi doesn't know...Yet. Contains Yaoi, Angst, Ect. This story is Dedicated to my readers, Thanks so much again everyone xDD
1. Beat

**Illusions**

**An Itasasu Story**

** Chapter 1**

**"Beat"  
**

* * *

Bam. A sob could be heard after the loud thud, As Sasuke flew back an hit the wall.

"T-Tou-San...I-I...Plea-Gomen...asai...I-I..." Sasuke choked out, Then hit the ground, Holding in his tears, he couldn't show any kind of weakness here...Well not mmore than he'd already had.

Fagaku walked over to Sasuke's body and gave it a good kick in the ribs. "Just Get Away From My Sight." He Demanded

Sasuke didn't think twice, Shaking off the pain he ran to Itachi's room and jumped on the bed and curled up with one of the pillows, And let tears trickle down his face.

This had been happening for about a month now, When Itachi would go off on a mission... Which was almost all day, Everyday. Fagaku would call Sasuke out to the basement or his room and just start yelling and beating him senseless for no reason, And he would do that for about 3 to 5 hours straight.

Then Sasuke would always run into Itachi's room, Even though Itachi's never home anymore, He just found Itachi's pillows and room to be more comforting than his own.

"Wh-Why...? W-Why?" Sasuke sobbed and winched in pain as his jaw opened "W-Why doe's this keep happening...Itachi W-Where...Are you..?"

Sasuke cuddled the pillow close to his chest and cried until sleep over took his poor, Abused body.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to sound of the front door creaking. He sat up and blinked then it finally hit him, He jumped up out of the bed and looked out the window.

"Itachi's home!" He looked down and saw that his clothes were all tattered and torn. "Oh no, I fell asleep. I have to get out of these before Itachi finds out." Sasuke ran out of Itachi's room and into his own in the blink of an eye, Where he changed into a long sleeve shirt and some long pants.

Knock, Knock.

"Umm...come in..."

The door opened and Itachi stood there smiling.

"Aniki!" Sasuke shouted as he glomped Itachi and took in his scent. "I missed you so much..."

"As did I Otouto...How are you today?"

"Tired..."

"Oh...I see, Well why don't we go eat dinner now, Then you can relax..." Itachi turned away from Sasuke and started making his way out the doorway.

Sasuke hesitated "...Umm, Itachi...?"

"Yeah?"

"W-Where's Tou-san at...?"

"Oh, He said something about talking to the Hokage about something...So he'll be gone for a while"

"Ok..."

"Was there something you needed to tell him?"

"N-No...Nothing...Can we go eat now?"

"...Sure thing Sasuke..."

Itachi leaded the way down the stairs with Sasuke tagging along behind him, Actually Slumping and Swaying his way behind Itachi.

* * *

Sasuke jumped on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Sasuke..?"

Sasuke's eyes shot open revealing Itachi holding two plates, Both with sandwiches.

"Hmm...?" Sasuke responded.

"Oh, Nothing, I just thought you were asleep..."

"No..."

"Oh..." Itachi gave Sasuke a weird look then sat down on the couch and placed the plates in front of them, Sasuke stared as Itachi commenced eating.

"You know...I made you the food so you can eat it Sasuke...Not stare at it..."

"Oh, Sorry..." Sasuke played with his food for a minute then pulled off the little tomato in it and popped it in his mouth. Then sat there for a second. "Ok I'm full, Night..."

"Sasuke..." Itachi looked at him with a worried face "You should really eat more..."

"It's fine...I'm not that hungry..."

"Are you ok? You haven't been yourself lately...."

"Oh, Sorry Nii-san...It's just...I-I...I'm just tired..."

"Well get some rest then..."

"Yeah I will...Night..."

"Goodnight Sasuke..."

Sasuke walked to his room and Itachi watched him until the door closed. _'What's really wrong with you...Sasuke...' _

* * *

**Ok Well this story is Dedicated to all of my readers xDD Thanks so much again Everyone, I'm so glad you all like my stories so much O.o**

**Anyways...I might continue this..I haven't decided yet...R&R That helps me decide if I want to Hehe xPP Sorry it's short, I just haven't written In a while so I decided to.  
**

~Sasu-Chan


	2. What!

**Illusions**

**An Itasasu Story**

**Chapter 2**

**"What!"**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~***~*~*~***~*~*~**~***

Sasuke awoke to what would possibly be the most heartbreaking thing to him. Itachi, Getting his shoes on and preparing for the door.

"I-Itachi..?"

"hmm...? Ah Otouto...I thought you weren't ever going to wake up today, What's up?"

"Do...Do you..?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I do have a mission, Actually a over-weekend mission, I won't be back till late Sunday..."

Sasuke let a single tear fall, As he turned around quickly. Itachi sighed.

"Sasuke...Come here..."

Sasuke shook his head, And allowed more tears to fall. "I-I don't...want to be alone...I want Nii-san...With me...All day...Everyday...I miss...I miss Nii-san..."

Itachi stayed silent, What could he possibly say to Sasuke after that kind of confession? Should he stay? No That would be impossible, There was no way, What was he to do at that moment? He wouldn't even dream of leaving Sasuke like this, So...Sad...It just didn't suit the boy.

"Sasuke..."

"What?!"

Itachi pulled Sasuke into a hug and pet his head in soothing coo's, Trying to calm him down a pinch.

"It's going to be fine Sasuke, I'll be back before you know it...Ok?"

"B-But...You'll just leave again right after...I...I hate you being an A-Anbu now...All you do is go on missions, then come home and eat then just take off to train...Y-You never talk to me...I-I-"

"Sasuke...Why don't I take you out somewhere next week, Just you and me?"

Sasuke looked up at Itachi with amusement and joy in his eyes. "Really? Just you and Me?"

"Of course" Itachi replied with a smile over his face.

"...But where will we go?"

"Anywhere Otouto." Itachi exclaimed as he poked Sasuke on the forehead and laughed at Sasuke's expression.

"Can I go on a walk in the woods with Nii-san?"

"Sure, But now...I have to go, I'm already late..."

Sasuke looked down and stared at his fidgeting feet down below. "Oh...Ok..."

"Don't worry..." Itachi grabbed Sasuke's chin, Forcing him to look up. "...I'll be back soon, Just wait for me"

"Hai...Nii-san..."

"I'll be back before you know it Otouto..." Sasuke watched as Itachi walked out, Closing the sliding door behind him.

At that moment Sasuke felt his heart cringe, This always happens when he see's Itachi leave, Or see him kissing his now Ex-Girlfriends, Sasuke just couldn't shake these feelings of jealousy, So he just pushes them aside, And tells himself it will never happen between him and his brother, Because It's just physically impossible...Right?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~***~*~*~***~*~*~**~***

* * *

Later that night Sasuke laid on his bed, and cried at the thought of Itachi being 500 miles away doing...Only who knows what. (Wow that probably made no sense)

Sasuke watched his tears hit the pillow. Then curled up in a ball and prepare for sleep.

_Creak..._

Light shimmered into the room as Fagaku stepped inside, With a smirk on his evil face. He strolled over to Sasuke and began caressing his cheek.

"Wh-what?" Sasuke slowly woke up, feeling the cold hand on his face. He gasped when he saw the figure of what looked to be Fagaku smirking above him. "To-Tou-San...." Sasuke started to tremble. _'I-Is he here to...hit me again?" _he thought to himself, He just knew he had to get out of there, No way would he let this happen to him any longer, It was too much, He was sick of it...

Sasuke leaned forward to make his way off of the bed, Fagaku smiled as he slowly pushed Sasuke back onto the bed, pushing onto Sasuke's smaller body.

"T-Tousan...?" Sasuke whimpered. His eyes widened as Fagaku quickly took his shirt off. "Stop! Tou-san!"

"Shh...You'll enjoy this too..."He murmured, sending cold shivers down Sasuke's spine as he was frightened, But he stayed still not knowing what could possibly happen next.

"Nn..." Sasuke's body jerked up and he squirmed as Fagaku began sucking on his right nipple, using his finger to pinch the other one. "No! Stop... Please..." Sasuke moaned, and tried to his hands to stop Fagaku's harsh hands. "It feels weird, Tou-san! Stop!"

Fagaku grabbed Sasuke's hands and quickly tied them up skillfully. "No! Untie me Tou-san! Please!" Sasuke cried out, Unsure of what is really happening, at this point something inside of his was just shouting run.

"Shh, Just enjoy..." Fagaku murmured against his nipple. He then bit on the tiny pink bud and flicked it with his tongue.

"Hah...No...N-No...Ah..." Sasuke couldn't suppress the moan that escaped his lips, Fagaku smirked, Obviously indicating that the sounds where turning him on. He made a trail of saliva as he made his way to Sasuke's neck, And pressured his teeth in the skin.

Tears sprung out of the corners of Sasuke's eyes, Then Fagaku licked onto the mark he put on Sasuke's shoulder.

""W-Why are you doing this?! S-S-top..." Sasuke whimpered, not being able to struggle anymore, For Fagaku had him totally pinned down.

"I'm going to use you...So many times...Bitch."

Sasuke's eyes widened at those words and he closed them again, crying. "P-Please...No...D-Don't."

Sasuke received a slap across the face "I am your guardian.....whatever.. Got that?"

Sasuke vigorously nodded.

"Good. Now, Just stay still and listen to what I say." Fagaku Said, actually demanded.

Sasuke slowly nodded, tears still falling out of his crimson eyes. "Good Whore." Right after those words, Fagaku crashed his lips onto Sasuke's, taking his whole mouth.

Sasuke was shocked As Fagaku thrusted his tongue inside "Mmmm!"

Fagaku let it roam around Sasuke's small mouth. Sasuke was so confused and it felt disgusting having his Tou-san's tongue rub against his, but he just stayed still, Afarid of the punishments if he would try to pull away.

Fagaku continues to harshly kissed him, using his teeth to bite Sasuke's and draw blood. Then, he took off his own pants.

"Now. Suck ." He demanded, and made Sasuke go on his knees. He stood in front of him and made sure Sasuke's back could hit the wall.

"use only your tongue and lips, Biting will resort punishment, So be smart." Fagaku shouted, and thrusted his cock inside Sasuke's small mouth. Only half of it fit inside the tiny mouth. Sasuke was confused as to why this was happening, It was all just to random. He started to cry, At the realization Itachi wasn't there to save him...No one was...

Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt this wet, hard thing just invade his mouth. It tasted absolutely horrible and he felt like throwing up, but he did nothing and just stayed there.

"Waht are you waiting for? Suck it. Now." Fagaku said in his cold, Uncaring voice.

As he cried, confused and disgusted, Sasuke sucked on the dick lightly.

"Ah...ah... so good... damn bitch. You've got a nice mouth, Like that whore of your Mother" Fagaku moaned out, and began thrusting his hips into Sasuke's mouth, making the boy groan in pain. Sasuke's head kept on hitting the wall behind him and he felt like gagging since the dick was going all the way in the back of his throat.

"Mmmm! Mmmmm!!" Sasuke moaned onto the penis thrusting hard and fast into his mouth. The vibrations of his cries made Fagku feel extreme pleasure. So he just kept chuckling, And moaning as he thrust harder and harder. "Rub your tongue around the tip." He mumbled, Sasuke just did as he said.

"Great...So good... I'm Cumming." he moaned, Fagaku thrust in five more times before cumming inside Sasuke's wet, bruised mouth.

He pushed in hard as he felt his cum squirt out of him and his orgasm build up, He rid out his orgasm, splurting out the last bit of cum before taking his wet dick out of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke was about to spit out the nasty and bitter liquid in his mouth but before he evern got a chance Fagaku grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled on it, covering his mouth. "Swallow it. All of it." He demanded in a cold and harsh tone.

Sasuke cried but obeyed, swallowing the disgusting liquid. Then Falling to the ground, As Fakgaku released the grip on his hair.

Fagaku stood up and off the bed, zipping up his pants. "You did good whore..." Walked over to the mess that was Sasuke, And untied he rope around his wrists and smirked. "Tomorrow...We'll go on to the next level..." He chuckled and left the room.

Sasuke cried. And cried until sleep over took him...

_'Why...was this happening..?_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~***~*~*~***~*~*~**~***_  
_

**So****rry I know It's been a while, But I promised Like 50 people I would continue this one, This weekend, I hope I'm going in the right direction with this story from here on x33 Kami, I feel perverted, But It had to happen. O.o And I don't know what was going on, but there was something wrong when I tried to make the paragraphs and sentence structures, So I was just like fuck it. Because It's 4 am and I'm going to bed...Night Peoples**

**Once again, This story dedicated to my readers, Thankies, Much love to you all xDD  
**

**Anyways R&R**

_~Sasu-Chan _

**xDD Next chapter...I will Try to put up soon...It's just...School Dx**


	3. Nightmare

Illusions.

Chapter Three :

"Nightmare"

* * *

**R e c a p :**

Sasuke cried and cried until sleep overtook him_, 'Why, Why..Was this happening..?'_

* * *

It was a never ending nightmare, The horrors of my unsettled night. I can't sleep, Can't close my eyes, Barely breathe. I let the roaring of the scolding water take me over, Oh how I love showers, Its the only time I can be alone. I can cry, Think, Anything. Turning the nobs and stepping out to the dense air, I looked intently towards the mirror on the wall beside me. Seeing my nightmare makes me realize how it was not. The purple covering almost all of stomach, All across my side, Legs..What kind of hell is this, One person forced to feel so much pain?

Bang. Bang. Bang.

" Hey! Shithead. More important people would like to use the fuckin' bathroom. Get your ass out. " The door swung open, " uhm. O-okay father..I-I'm sorry." I saw my father shoot me some dirty looks for a moment "Out of my sight." With that, I did as I was told, Hoping to be lucky enough to get away without yelling or worse. I paced myself toward my room, Passing my brothers, I almost cried. Nothing was like this before he left, I wish we could just go back to those times again. When everything was, Normal. I wonder what has become of my older brother, We haven't heard from him since he had left, Well, Even if he does write in or call its not like my father would tell me anyways.

Snapping myself from my delusion, I commenced to my room, tossing on a hoodie with some baggy jeans. First day of school, I can't believe its been a whole summer already. Such a horrible summer it was. I limped to my mirror in my closet, Where I just happen do most of my hiding out, I tried to fix my hair in just such a way where no one will see my scars. Father would kill me, I don't even know if father approves of me going to school or not but one things for sure, I want to go. If it gets me away from him for a few hours, I'll take it, Hell, If it got me away for a minute, A second. I'd love it.

Walking past my fathers' presences, I forced my words carefully, "Uhmmm..F-F-Father..." He didn't take his eyes off of his television even the slightest, " Why the fuck are you bugging me, worthless?"

" I-I just...School."

Crashing of a beer bottle charged right next to my face, Seconds later I saw my fathers face inches away from my own, " Leave my fucking house, Bitch!" My eyes swollen shut, I couldn't feel my feet, I couldn't, Couldn't make even the slightest of movement. " Are you deaf and stupid now, Go!" Next it was sort of a blur, I remember I felt his rock hard fist on cheek and the next minute I was on the ground, While he was in the kitchen lusting over a new beer.

Right now, I want to go in my room or the shower and just cry the rest of my day away but I know it would be better for me to leave, It seems like my Dad wants me gone anyhow. Don't wanna anger him anymore than I already have.

I picked myself up off the ground, Noticing I had landed directly into the broken glass mess my father had just created minutes ago. I'll have to clean it up then change, I guess I'll be late...Not like it matters anyways.

* * *

It seems as if people at my school barely even changed, Their all about the same as always. Loud, Annoying, Stupid but happy. I'm the only one whose not. I'm away from father for half of this day, Yet I'm not full of joy, Don't get me wrong..I'm relieved, just..not ecstatic and I don't know why.

I lounge about till the school day becomes to a close, I just can't shake this horrible feeling. Deep in the pit of my stomach, Its aching. I wish I knew what was wrong. With the first school day ending, All of my old friends bugged me to hang, I said no. It's not like I can say yes anyhow. The road kicks my tracks as I drag myself home, To lead me back towards my hell.

* * *

My day went by as it normally would once I got home, My Father passed out drunk on his stomach and me heading up to my room to relax. At least he was out cold, No unexpected visit tonight probably.

I leaped onto my cozy bed, My mind drifting off toward older memories of my family, Well, When we we're a family at least. Mother was alive happy, Smiling, Laughing. Itachi was here, Always around and father..Well, Father, I honestly don't see his true self anymore. All I see is a monster, No, Not a monster, More of a demon. Maybe, Just maybe this man isn't my father but possessed by something evil, Rechid. I'll just keep telling myself that then someday soon, Things could change for the better.

* * *

.

I remember being awoken in the middle of the night, the sound of creaking, A figure above me. The cold embrace I felt on top of me, pressure my body in the bed. Practically pulling me, forcing me to do its bidding. As I look up I saw him, My father, The demon. Come back for more, what more could he possibly get from me? . He's already taken enough.

I feel the bulging between him, as it rubs against me.

Stop. Stop. Stop.

It was happening again, Once raped, Forever be raped. Its just the way its meant to be for me, Why hasn't he said nothing, Why haven't we moved in so long. I feel frozen, Trapped.

I can't breathe.


	4. Questions

Illusions.

Chapter 4 :

"Questions"

* * *

**R e c a p :**

_I remember being awoken in the middle of the night, the sound of creaking, A figure above me. The cold embrace I felt on top of me, pressure my body in the bed. Practically pulling me, forcing me to do its bidding. As I look up I saw him, My father, The demon. Come back for more, what more could he possibly get from me? . He's already taken enough._

_I feel the bulging between him, as it rubs against me._

_Stop. Stop. Stop._

_It was happening again, Once raped, Forever be raped. Its just the way its meant to be for me, Why hasn't he said nothing, Why haven't we moved in so long. I feel frozen, Trapped._

_I can't breathe._

* * *

.

I arose, Gasping in a panting sweat.

A dream. Nothing more than a dream I told myself. A single tear slid down my porcelain cheek, I couldn't stop it from falling.

I don't wanna live like this anymore, How much longer could I hold out. My nightmares, They feel as if its neither reality or a dream. Can that really be?

I smacked my wet face into a pillow, Trying to suffocate my screams in its fluffy texture. I wish I could just die, Right here, Right now. Inside this room, Nothing to look back on.

My thoughts paused as I remembered.

_Itachi._

The one thing I still breathe for, I take on the world, My friends, My enemies, Even my own father, Hoping that I'll make it to the day I see my older brother once again. Rush into his chest and cry tears of joy. I began to choke on my own thoughts. Oh, Itachi, I miss you so much. I'd give the anything just for you to walk through my bedroom door. Where could you even be, Big brother?

I sat myself up and looked outside of my window pane, I stared into the outside with such a blank face. Not a thought ran through my mind just watching as the branches of the trees swayed in the wind. I bet those leaves feel just as I do, Hanging on by a branch, Hoping, Praying that I wont fall to the dirt. My reflection started becoming more clear beyond the windows glare. I see a broken boy staring back at me, On the verge of tears, Of death. As I put my fragile hand up against my lip, I wondered, When will it finally be over? When?

Looking into that refection made me realize how not only my father had changed, but how I have changed due to his becomings. I'm not even me anymore, I don't know who I am...I suppose, I just want to be normal. I also see the world differently now, Noone sees the same as I do. Everyone sees different. Some see only pain, Despair. Others, See happiness, Joy even Laughter. I wonder, What exactly does my father see when he looks at me? Does he see his son, Or a mere piece of dirt. Does he even see that I'm only human?

I laid back onto my bed, All these thoughts passing through my mind. All these unanswered questions about me, My father and most important, My brother. Just what has become of my brother?

* * *

**.  
**

**Everyone's gonna yell at me for a short chapter. My defense is, I cannot write...It's becoming really hard for me so don't hurt me all you yaoi fans XD **

**I'll try to get inspiration again..Just showing you all I'm not dead and haven't given up even with everything.  
**

**Ja-ne.  
**


End file.
